Left Behind
by RossShipsRaura
Summary: Set during season three. / It's Christmastime, and only two students haven't gone home - Patricia and Eddie. And, well, Patricia isn't exactly into the whole holiday thing. Can a certain blond change that? Peddie. One-shot. Fluff.


_**A/N: This is based before Patricia and Eddie got back together and before Joy and Jerome started going out. Joy, however, still flirts with Jerome because of her promise to Mara. All right, go on. xD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Miracle on 34th Street(:**_

. . .

It was amazing how, in the midst of solving an ancient mystery, the Sibunas were still looking forward to the holidays.

KT was the first to go home. She said a sweet goodbye to her friends just one day after winter break officially began. Everyone noticed Patricia's death glare when she hugged Eddie. Well, everyone but Eddie and KT. And that made Patricia feel even worse.

Joy left next. She had been trying to resolve her horrid relationship with her dad, so she had decided to head back home for the holidays. She squeezed Jerome's hand, smiling -we must not forget her promise to Mara to pretend to like him so she could crush him as revenge for cheating- and hugged all her friends. She hugged Fabian the longest.

Following Joy was Mara. Things weren't awkward for her saying goodbye until she came across Jerome. He smiled at her and told her to have a nice trip. Mara flashed him a death glare before getting into her parents' car.

Next up, Fabian. He left with the promise of still continuing research on the case even during Christmas itself. His friends laughed and told him to relax before he drove away.

Alfie left next, but not before kissing Willow for so long their friends started clearing their throats uncomfortably. He laughed, kissing Willow once more, this time on the cheek, slapping Jerome on the back and woosh. Off he went.

Jerome. There wasn't a lot of people to say goodbye to by then. His best friend -Alfie- was already long gone, so he muttered an awkward "bye" to Willow before hopping into his cab and driving off. He ran his fingers through his head as he struggled to figure out a nonchalant way to explain to his father and sister what happened with Mara. They were going to be so disappointed, as they had both been rooting for what Amber called "Jara."

Willow. She was practically sobbing by the time it was her turn to leave. She tightly hugged an unwilling Patricia, offering yet again her guest room at her house.

Because, oh yeah. Patricia wasn't going home for the holidays. It was the same old thing, really. Her parents would prefer spending quality time with Patricia's twin sister, Piper, instead of Patricia. So, they asked her to stay at Anubis House so they could catch up with Piper. There wasn't much she could say to disagree without keeping her strong front so she mumbled a dark "yes."

"No, I'm fine," Patricia assured her quietly, pulling away. She and Willow weren't exactly close, but the offer genuinely touched her. "Have fun with your family."

"Thanks, Patricia! Merry early Christmas!" She added the last part with a bright grin. She waved at Eddie before happily skipping through the doors. Her eyes widened at the snow before she glanced back at Patricia and mouthed "amazing!" Patricia rolled her eyes but smiled. Willow waved once more before continuing outside.

"So, when are you leaving, Slimeball?" Patricia asked with raised eyebrows, striding to the kitchen.

He frowned at her. "Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"I'm not going back to America this year."

She spun around immediately, her heart dropping. "What?!" she shrieked.

He smirked at her, easily walking past her. Patricia inhaled sharply when their arms brushed. "What do you mean, you're not leaving? You have to go."

"Thanks, Yacker. I'm touched," he said sarcastically, shaking his head. "And because. My dad is visiting his friends in Paris and my mom's spending the holidays with my aunt in Miami. There's nothing to really go back to," he said with a shrug, digging through the fridge. "What about you? I mean, I know you've got family to go back to. Your parents, Piper."

She looked away even though he couldn't see her. Her face was burning. "Eh," she muttered.

That caught Eddie's attention. His head snapped up, slamming into the top of the interior of the fridge in the process. He yelped, but still turned to look at her. "Okay," he started, rubbing his head. "What's up?"

Patricia shut her eyes tightly. She hated how she could mumble a single word and he could tell something was wrong. It was part of the reason why she got so scared last summer. She had been afraid of actually starting to care about someone and that's why she dumped him. "Nothing," she lied, but her voice unexpectedly broke. She mentally kicked herself.

"Patricia, I know you're lying. You might be a good liar when it comes to Sibuna, but I can see right through you."

She sighed, staring at her feet. "Um, my parents wanted to spend some alone time with Piper. No big deal."

His eyes widened. "So, wait. They told you to stay here? At Christmas?!"

She shrugged. "Mhm. Whatever. So, they don't want me around. Face it, nobody does. This happens every year." And with that she turned and practically flew away, she was so fast. Eddie stared after her, dumbfounded yet determined.

. . .

"No."

That was the fourteenth time Patricia had grumbled "no." See, Eddie was trying to convince her to help him decorate the Christmas tree. Patricia wasn't too keen on it, though. It wasn't because she hated Christmas or was a common day Scrouge. She was neither of those things. She just didn't see the point, especially since it was just them, Victor and Trudy.

"Come on, Yacker! It'll be fun," he singsonged the last part. She simply shook her head, continuing to text Joy as she leaned against the wall. Eddie smirked, suddenly getting an idea.

He quickly reached forward and snatched Patricia's phone right out of her hands. She stared at her empty hands for a short moment before turning to glare accusingly at him. "Give. Me. Back. My. Phone," she growled venomously.

He cockily shook his head. "Nope. Not until you help my decorate the tree."

She groaned. "Fine," she murmured, surprising Eddie. He smiled. That was easier than he guessed it would be.

. . .

Christmas was exactly one week away. The smell of Trudy baking her famous chocolate chip cookies wafted throughout the entire house. It was undeniable that Trudy was an amazing cook.

It was ten in the morning and Patricia was still asleep. Eddie was trying to keep making her feel, you know, un-hated, so he tiptoed in her room, -which seemed oddly vacant without Joy and KT- shutting the door behind him. He grinned, striding up to her bed and poking her arm. No reaction. He rolled his eyes, shaking her arm gently. Still no response. So, taking a deep breath, Eddie knelt down to the floor, crouched besides Patricia's ear and yelled as loud ad he could.

"YACKER!"

Patricia jumped up, literally rolling off her bed. And angry, once she saw Eddie. Very, very angry. "What was that for?!" she snarled, trying to slow her breathing.

"Just a friendly wake up call," he said sweetly, offering his hand to pull her up. She stared at it for a second before shrugging and accepting it. He yanked her up, holding back laughter.

"I hate you," she mumbled, but she didn't sound serious. She seemed to realize this, as well, since her face visibly soured.

"Sure," he said sarcastically, finding it harder and harder to hide his laughter. She slapped him arm, glaring at absolutely nothing.

. . .

Christmas Day. The day everyone dreamed of. Everybody but Patricia Williamson, of course.

"Why are you waking me up at six in the morning?!" she screamed, feebly swatting her hands at Eddie. He chuckled, dragging her down the stairs.

"C'mon, it's Christmas! You can't seriously not be excited."

"Oh, but I'm not." Her tone was taunting. She was looking for an argument and Eddie could tell that. He rolled his eyes, still gripping her hand as he led her to the living room.

"Merry Christmas, lovelies," Trudy said brightly, yawning. "Oh, Eddie. You actually got Patricia out of bed? That's a first for anyone. You should be proud."

"It's still dark. Therefore I should be asleep," Patricia pointed out, slumping into the sofa. Eddie snickered, grabbing one of the presents under the tree and tossing it at her. She caught it, but just barely.

"Merry Christmas, Yacker," he muttered as she studied it. She bit her lip before she tore off the dark green wrapping paper, glancing at Eddie ever so often.

Her jaw literally went slack as she stared at the gift. It was a bracelet, and not a cheap one, either. Engraved in the silver heart in the middle was her name - "Patricia W."

"Oh my God," she whispered, unsure of how to respond. "I-I love it. Thanks."

He smiled at her stunned expression. "You're welcome, Yacker."

"I feel kinda bad now," she admitted.

"Why?"

She shrugged simply. "Oh, 'cause I didn't buy you anything."

He raised an eyebrow but soon laughed. "There's the Patricia I know and lo-" He quickly cut himself off, cursing himself.

"What?" She asked absentmindedly, still staring at the bracelet. He exhaled in relief.

"Nothing."

. . .

Christmas left almost as soon as it came. Eddie and Patricia ended up watching holiday movies all day, lounged out on the couch. Trudy popped popcorn as well as made Christmas dinner. For some reason, by nine o'clock at night both teenagers were exhausted.

Must have been all that bickering during the daylight hours.

They dozed off watching Miracle on 34th Street, a movie Patricia claimed was stupid and unrealistic. Eddie disagreed, but they both fell asleep about the same time. Patricia's head slowly fell on his shoulder, something that would mortify her in the morning.

Victor stomped down from his office -noe there was a common day Scrouge- with his infamous pin and the matching speech. When he saw Patricia and Eddie fast asleep on the sofa he nearly started ranting but Trudy caught up to him. Fortunately.

"Victor, please. It's Christmas and they're already asleep. The only kids here, anyway, are them!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. He gave her a cold, hard stare before exhaling.

"Fine. But nothing special tomorrow," he snapped, storming up to his office.

"Merry Christmas, Victor!" she happily called after him; He hadn't been out of his office all day.

"Bah humbug."


End file.
